


The changeling

by coldweathergal



Category: Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldweathergal/pseuds/coldweathergal
Summary: The changeling's point of view. (Because tertiary characters are so often overlooked.)
Relationships: Oberon/Titania (Midsummer Night's Dream)
Kudos: 6





	The changeling

**Author's Note:**

> I found a folder with old school projects and was pleasantly surprised at how good some of them are. So, here is one of them. This was a grade 9 project and I figured: Why not post it?

Greetings. It be no use to tell mine name  
Thy knows me only as the changeling.  
My parents over me were fighting.  
Both me wanted, as thou shalt see,  
But forsooth married each the other.

My parents King and Queen of fairies be -  
As to humans keep unseen -  
Together they have power to  
Destroy the earth,  
That wonderful place,  
Thine and their home.

To do so have they no desire;  
But when fighting,  
Sometimes forget they  
What they be doing.  
(Now that I reflect upon it  
Humans do that way as well.)

But here, now, is mine true account  
Of what my parents did,  
When and where it happ'ed  
And ere some information.

The King yelled at the Queen:  
Surrender thy child to me!  
A catastrophy, for  
Avalanches, thunder and  
Earthquakes burst forth and  
A large piece of ice -  
From the Continental South -  
Into the ocean fell forth.

My mother ran away  
Me clutched to her breast.  
She hid at the bottom of the sea  
And I regret to say,  
She caused some flooding  
In Sri Lanka, I believe.

Oberon came to the scene  
In a swirling mist of  
Wind and rain and storm  
And followed her about  
'Til the fairies called a truce  
And spring came here anon.

Indeed, my parents fight.  
May I be for naught  
If certainly thine do not.

And though thou can'st see  
My parents, being fairy,  
Remember them,  
Rememb'ring that:  
Humans and fairies  
Have not much the same,  
But not much the strange.

The changeling.


End file.
